


Will You Be My Valentine?

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to get something for Cas for Valentine's Day, but OH MY GOD SO MANY CUPIDS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be My Valentine?

Dean's not really one for big romantic gestures, and frankly, Valentine's Day has never been about romance for him, not in the past, anyway.

But now he's got this... thing... with Cas, and while he's pretty sure that Cas doesn't need flowers or candy or any of that shit, he kind of wants to do something special for the angel.

If for no other reason than to let Cas know that he appreciates him.

Yes, that's it. Appreciates him.

The problem is that it's really, really hard to find something for your.... No, he will not use the word boyfriend, lover or significant other. Only pussies use that word, for Christ's sake.

Anyway, it's really hard to find something for your... ANGEL... that isn't covered in hearts, lace, devotional expressions of love and all of that other crap that makes Dean just fucking hate this part of Valentine's Day.

And frankly, after having met a cupid, he's kind of done with the whole thing anyway.

Nothing like having a naked, grown man hug you in the middle of a restaurant storage room to put you off something. In front of your brother and your... ANGEL... no less.

At any rate, this Valentine's Day thing is really stuck in Dean's craw, because he's just not sure what to do about it.

And no, before you say anything, he will _not_ be asking Samantha Winchester, fuck you very much, because, really, all he'll do is get that "oh gosh isn't it cute with the puppies and the kittens" look in his eyes, and he'll be out ordering gay wedding invitations or some shit like that.

Fuck no.

So it's not really like Dean can ask anyone.

He's standing in the card aisle at Target when a young woman approaches him. He's pulled about twenty cards off the rack, and every. Single. One. Of. Them. Has. A. Fucking. Cupid.

Dean can just imagine the look on Cas's face if he were to give him one of those cards.

Anyway, the young woman works at the store, because she's got that red shirt on and the vapid look of someone who's had to be nice to too many assholes. "Can I help you sir?" she asks. She's just on the right side of "please don't say yes," with her voice, and for a moment, Dean wants to take pity and say that he's good, but he's really not, and he really could use some help.

"I'm looking for a card for my..." he coughs. "Cas."

The woman frowns a bit, puzzled. "Your Cas?"

Dean can feel the tips of his ears growing red, because how the fuck is his life. "Yeah, uh, my, um. Well, he's kind of special to me, and," oh god, please let the floor swallow him up right now. What he wouldn't give for a good apocalypse. "I wanted to get him something, but none of these seem right."

Understanding dawns in the woman's eyes and she nods. "Oh, I see. Well, these are really more for..." she coughs. "Well, for women who want something cheesy and romantic." She tugs lightly on the sleeve of Dean's jacket. "How about some of these over here?"

She points at a rack of cards that has nothing but almost completely naked, very buff men, and Dean's now certain that someone is having him on, that some higher being is off somewhere laughing its ass off. This has all the trademarks of Gabriel, and if the dick weren't dead, Dean would be convinced it was somehow his idea.

He rubs the back of his neck. "I don't think that Cas would really like that kind of thing." He peered at the cards again. "I _know_ I don't like that kind of thing."

The woman at least had the grace to blush. She bit her lip for a moment, and then led Dean to another part of the card display. This store had enough cards to outfit the entire population of Des Moines and still have enough left over for the surrounding suburbs.

There was a tiny display of cards here. No cupids. No flowers. No lace. No hearts. No naked men. Just some images of couples, but from the knees down. The legs and feet were clearly male, and they were next to each other. One card had an image of just a pile of clothing and bright red socks (a nice subtle touch, Dean thought), which said, “It’s Valentine’s Day!” on the front. Dean picked up the card and on the inside it said "How would you like to spend the day with me?"

It was perfect.

He smiled at the woman. "Thanks. This is great." He pulled one of the bright red envelopes off the card rack and went to purchase the card.

Now if he could just get Sammy to get out of their way for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://alittletotheleft.com/content/its-valentines-day) is the card that Dean gets for Cas.


End file.
